


Flying Without Wings

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: AU-gust 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Cute Kids, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Meet-Cute, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Child Abuse, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: After escaping an abusive home, Vision is raised among Tony Stark's circus troupe.As an adult, working as the circus's errand boy and an animal keeper, he views his life as almost perfect. He doesn't need anything else.. Until trapeze artists Wanda and Pietro Maximoff join the circus, and he develops a massive crush on Wanda.He tries to avoid her whenever possible, unsure how to handle his feelings.. Until Pietro is injured, and Wanda points to Vision as the perfect replacement.Written for day 25 of AU-gust. Circus AU.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: AU-gust 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862974
Comments: 45
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 25 of AU-gust. Circus AU.

Vision's early life was such a horror show of abuse and despair that his mind had blocked out almost everything before he had turned fifteen.

Only a few things he remembered clearly. He remembered fleeing from home, aged ten, finding his courage after one beating too many. The circus had been in town, having set up not far from his now former home, and he'd hid in one of their caravans, among a rack of costumes and props.

Vision remembered hearing the voice of his Father when he came looking for him, remembered the commotion as the circus was searched. He remembered the owner and ringmaster, Tony Stark, entering the caravan, pulling the costumes aside to find him cowering there, bloodied and bruised, and marked with the scars of earlier beatings. Stark's eyes had widened, and a shadow crossed his face.. but when Vision instinctively raised his hands to shield himself, his expression immediately softened. Tony had raised a finger to his lips, then re-positioned the costumes to conceal Vision from view, and headed back outside.

"We've searched everywhere. There's definitely no kid around here."  
\--

Later, Tony had come back to tell Vision that he was safe, that he could stay. They'd kept him hidden until the circus left town. Laura Barton, the wife of the circus's archer, Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton, came in everyday to tend to Vision's wounds, someone would bring him food, and Tony's young son, Peter, would come in wanting to play.

Vision was a jumpy, nervous little soul back then. It was only after the circus moved on, that Vision's life, at least the part of it that he was happy remembering, had truly begun.

It started with a change of name, one he had chosen himself. So what if 'Vision' wasn't really a name? He was a part of the circus now, he could do and be whatever he wanted.

As the saying goes, "It takes a village to raise a child", and the members of the Stark Circus soon became Vision's village.

He became the circus's errand boy, fetching whatever anyone needed, and in return, they all took him under their wing.

Clint taught him how to shoot an arrow, when he was old enough to do so safely.

Loki, the illusionist, taught him a few basic tricks, and Loki's older brother Thor, the strong-man would sometimes use Vision and Peter as his weights when training.

The tightrope walker Natasha Romanoff also happened to be a blackbelt martial artist, and would often give Vision lessons.

The contortionists, Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne, taught Vision how to squeeze into smaller hiding spots so he could remain competitive in hide-and-seek with the much smaller Peter, and Sam Wilson would sometimes let the boys play with his trained falcon, Redwing.

Laura, and Tony's wife Pepper, as the Mothers of the group, would corral Vision and Peter to sit down for school at least an hour each day. The classes were run by Bruce Banner, the unlikely fire-eater, or Tony himself.

Despite a five year age gap between them, Peter and Vision quickly became as close as brothers, and sometimes, when they crept into the big-top on show night to watch the latest performance, Vision would lift Peter onto his shoulders so he could see properly, and duck when he panicked during Steve Rogers' flying shield act, even though he knew it was never going to hit them.

When Tony and Pepper had another child, a little girl named Morgan, five years after his arrival, Vision felt as though he was gaining a little sister, although Tony and Pepper were nowhere near solely responsible for parenting him.

Vision belonged a little to everyone. They affectionately referred to him as the son of the circus.  
\--

Tony was rather easygoing as a leader and overseer of the circus, and Father figure to both Peter and Vision. But oversee he did, and he noticed, over the years, that Vision had a soft spot for many of the circus animals, and enjoyed helping with their care.

When Vision was fifteen, Tony presented him with a lioness cub to raise and train. Usually, Tony was against keeping truly wild animals in a circus setting, but this cub was a rescue from a terrible situation. One of her front paws was crippled, her poor little face was scarred, and one eye had taken some damage, though she had not completely lost vision in it.

Although Vision hardly remembered his own abuse by that point (he had blocked it out, and everyone happily let him), he could still see some of his own scars, and felt an immediate affinity with the cub.

Bruce had recently given some lessons on outer space, stars and clouds and patterns, and Vision had always liked climbing on top of the caravans to star-gaze, so he had named the cub Nebula.

That was five years ago. Vision was twenty now. He had a family he loved, a job he loved, and a sometimes grumpy but mostly friendly pet lioness.

Vision was happy, or at least thought he was happy, with life as it was. There was nothing else he needed.. or so he had thought, until the night he met Wanda Maximoff.  
\--

It was late, and the circus was on the move, just passing through a small town.

Nebula did not travel well alone, so Vision was sleeping in the caravan that served as her den. He was roused suddenly from sleep by the sound of running feet, followed by the door of the moving cart being torn open, and a boy, around Vision's age but perhaps just a little younger, jumped in. Nebula growled softly, but Vision gently shushed her before returning his attention to the intruder.

The boy had a bruise on his face, and Vision froze, haunted for a moment by a past he had long left behind, but snapped out of it when he saw that the boy hadn't noticed him or Nebula, because he was distracted by another task, clinging with one hand to the frame of the open door, desperately reaching. Vision looked out and saw a girl, with dark hair and the most wonderful green eyes, running along next to the caravan, reaching for the boy's hand.

"Just a little further, sister.." The boy was yelling, but he couldn't quite reach, and the girl was clearly becoming exhausted, about to slip completely out of reach and be left behind.

Without really thinking about it, Vision jumped up, nudging the surprised boy aside, reaching out himself. Vision was taller, and had a slightly longer reach. He seized the girl's hand, giving an almighty tug to pull her into the caravan, the speed and momentum of the moment sending them sprawling to the floor, with her landing directly on top of him.

And even though Vision believed his life was perfect, it was about to improve in the most unexpected way, because this girl..

Was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	2. Stowaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision officially meets the Maximoff twins.

The two of them laid there in shock for a moment. Vision, very embarrassed, realised that in the fall, his other hand had ended up on the young woman's chest, and tried to move it when the boy angrily intervened, pulling the girl to her feet.

"Hey, stop groping my sister!"

Vision opened his mouth to defend himself, until Nebula, sensing a threat to her master, growled.

The girl yelped.

"Pietro, that's a lion!" she cried, speaking an accent Vision didn't recognise, both frightened and a little annoyed. "Of all the carts we could have jumped into, you picked the one with a lion!"

"How was I supposed to know there was a nenorocit de leu?" The boy, Pietro apparently, yelled.

Nebula roared and swiped with her good paw, rattling the bars of her cage.

"Nebula, no, down!" Vision jumped to his feet, raising a hand to calm the lioness, then turned to the stowaways. "She won't hurt you, but you two have to calm down and be.."

"We don't need advice from you, Pervert!" Pietro snapped.

"Pietro, don't be un fund" The young woman glared at him. "It's not like.." She turned to Vision. "What's your name?"

"Uh.." Vision froze for a moment, blinking, because, whoa, beautiful girl talking to him, which he wasn't used to, (not that the women of the Circus weren't beautiful, but they were all kind of his Moms) and eventually forced himself to speak. "V-Vision. My name is Vision."

"Vision.." The girl smiled a little, and he blushed in response. "It's not like Vision meant to do it, I fell on top of him.. after he saved me, mind you. And you know, brother, when you jump into a lion's den, you should probably not be antagonising the man who can control the lion!"

Pietro opened his mouth to argue, but Nebula growled again as if in warning, and he visibly deflated.

"You're right.."

"Of course I am. You should apologise."

"To the lion?"

They spoke quite quickly, fast enough that Vision was having a little trouble following the conversation, but they seemed to understand each other just fine.

"Well, we did kind of break into her home, so yes. But first you should apologise to Vision."

"But Wanda, I.."

"Pietro.." She glared at him.

"Fine.." Pietro huffed, turning to Vision. "I'm sorry."

"I.. it's alright, really" Vision replied.

"Oh, we haven't even properly introduced ourselves" The young woman extended a hand to Vision, smiling. "My name is Wanda Maximoff. The idiot over there is my twin brother, Pietro."

"Hey!" Pietro pouted.

"I-I'm Vision" Vision blushed, then quietly cursed himself. "But you knew that already.. and, Um, this is Nebula."

Now that the threat to her Master had been neutralised, the lioness had laid back down, lazily grooming herself.

"It's nice to meet you both" Wanda chuckled, and Vision's heart fluttered at the sound. "Thank you for helping me, earlier."

"You're welcome.. Um, may I ask what all that was about? Were you running from something?"

"That's none of your business!" Pietro cut in, until Wanda glared him into silence once more.

"We would prefer to focus on what we are running to" Wanda smiled. "Pietro and I would like to join your Circus."

"Oh.. well, you'd need to talk to Mr. Stark about that, and that will have to wait until we make a stop" Vision told them. "Probably sometime Tomorrow."

"Do you mind if we hang out here with you until then?"

"Well, I don't see that you have any other option" said Vision, sitting beside Nebula's cage to make sure she maintained her new sense of calm. "So.. sure."  
\--

With the adrenaline of their escapade fading, the Maximoff twins were clearly exhausted. So, after settling down in the corner furthest away from Nebula (clearly Pietro's decision more than Wanda's), the pair quickly fell asleep.

Despite the late hour, Vision remained awake. He told himself that this was to make sure Nebula stayed settled, but really, he was watching over the twins.. especially Wanda. Because she truly was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. And he couldn't help feeling somewhat responsible for her future now that he'd saved her.. and Pietro's future, of course. As Vision began thinking of ways he could help argue the twins' case to Tony, hoping the ringmaster wouldn't be upset with him for bringing them aboard, he noticed Wanda shiver.

The sight tugged at Vision's heart, and without a second thought, he stood and laid his blanket over her. Pietro stirred, glaring up at Vision.

"Stay away from my sister!" He hissed, quietly, so as not to wake the girl sitting beside him.

"I was just.." Vision tried, but Pietro was having none of it.

"Always travelling, you probably pick up a different girl in every town. Wanda will not be just another crestatura in stalpul tau de pat. Back off!"

"I'm not like that at.. Never mind" Vision sighed, getting the distinct impression that Pietro was not going to listen whatever he might have said, and sat back in his own corner. "I just noticed that your sister was cold.."

Pietro still glared at him, and pulled Wanda closer, protective. Wanda slightly stirred, but didn't wake.

Vision sighed again, curling up beside Nebula's cage to try and get to sleep himself. He was now without a blanket, but that didn't bother him. Despite the very, very wrong conclusion that Pietro had jumped to, Vision liked to think of himself as a gentleman, mostly because there were a lot of people very special to him who liked to think that they had raised him into one.

Wanda had needed the blanket much more than he did.

It took a while, but Vision eventually drifted off, lulled to sleep by the sound of Nebula's rumbling purrs.

He dreamed of sparkling green eyes, and a sweet little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> nenorocit de leu: Fucking lion
> 
> un fund: An ass.
> 
> crestatura in stalpul tau de pat: Notch in your bedpost.


	3. Matters Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maximoffs earn their spot in the circus.

Vision had been prepared for a fight regarding Wanda and Pietro. Tony Stark was the closest thing Vision had to a Father, and he was a good one, most of the time, but he was also temperamental.

Admittedly, he had been rather annoyed about the stowaways at first, but the twins (Well, mostly Wanda) argued their case eloquently, with no need of extra intervention from Vision. As it turns out, they were in luck. The Maximoffs were trapeze artists. Hope's parents Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne, the previous trapeze artists, had retired the previous year, although Janet, who had been quite popular around the circus, kept track of the towns they were going to be in and still sent care packages every few months. Vision loved her toffees..

Anyway, the point was, Trapeze was an act for which the Stark Circus had a vacancy, and it was a vacancy Tony Stark was quite eager to fill, seeing as he had kept the trapeze. However, he wasn't going to simply take them at their word. The twins were allowed to travel with them to the next town, riding in Natasha's caravan. Vision, a little annoyed, couldn't help thinking that this was because Pietro wanted to keep him away from Wanda, although he claimed it was because he wasn't comfortable sleeping beside a lion.

Once they reached the next town, they set up the trapeze along with everything else, and after checking that it was all still safe, no ropes frayed or parts needing to be replaced, Wanda and Pietro were allowed to showcase the skills that would hopefully earn them a spot in the circus.

And boy, did they earn it. Swinging and leaping, flipping and twirling through the air. Vision couldn't help but notice, mostly because he couldn't take his eyes off her, that Wanda was doing most of the tricks. The manoeuvres on the bar, sending herself flying in graceful arcs. He still believed that she was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

But, as Vision watched, he became very aware that Wanda could not have done any of it without Pietro. While Pietro did pull a few impressive solo moves on the bar, but mostly, he was there to catch Wanda when she flew.. and it really did look like she was flying. Wanda clearly trusted her brother, completely. Sometimes she didn't even have her eyes open when she made her leaps. Vision wondered what it was like to trust someone that much. As much as Vision loved his circus family, the horrors of his past always kept him just a little wary.

Wanda had waved to Vision when the act was over, winking. Vision had blushed, raising a hand to wave back, until Pietro had fixed him with a warning glare.

Oh well.. It didn't matter that Pietro disliked him. Tony had been impressed with the twins performance, allowing them to stay on as permanent members of the circus.

For this, Vision was glad. The pair had clearly been running from something when he met them, and he understood the relief of finding somewhere safe when you were running away.  
\--

Tony was always excited when the circus got a new act, so he heavily promoted the arrival of the Maximoff Twins in the lead up to the Circus's next show. Wanda, eager to earn her keep, dragged Pietro into a dedicated, rather strenuous practice regimen.

Vision, between caring for Nebula and all his other chores around the Circus, often found himself watching these practices. For reasons he couldn't explain, he was drawn to Wanda.. And it seemed she may have been somewhat drawn to him as well. He would hide out of sight when he watched the twins practice, hoping to avoid the ire of Pietro. However, Wanda always seemed to know that Vision was there, occasionally flashing secret, shy smiles in his direction.. At which point Vision would turn beet-red and hurry off, searching for a new chore to busy himself with. If Wanda approached him at any other time, he would do the same thing.

If Pietro had known, Vision was sure he would have had no problem with this, But Wanda was different. She would look a little upset, which Visionhated, and he didn't mean to seem rude, but, well..Wanda was the first girl anywhere close to his own age that Vision had come into contact with for any significant length of time. His knowledge of how to deal with relationships came from multiple very different versions of the birds-and-the-bees talk that Tony, Clint, Thor, and Steve had all tried to give him at various points in his life, which had only served to make him very confused about the whole business.

Vision understood it all in theory. Feelings of attraction, love and (Vision blushed whenever he remembered Tony's rather graphic descriptions).. all the other things that usually came with those feelings. The problem was, his theoretical knowledge in no way translated to the real world.

Vision was attracted to Wanda.. very, very, attracted to Wanda. But he had absolutely no idea what to with that information. He'd never kissed a girl, never even flirted with a girl, let alone anything deeper or more intimate than that. Sure, he had talked to Wanda on the night they met, but he was likely in shock. The truth was, In matters of the heart, Vision was still the same lost little boy that he had been when he first arrived at the Stark Circus, running away from an unpleasant situation. Back then, running away had served him well.

Of course, Vision's current situation wasn't unpleasant so much as slightly awkward, but he hoped the same principle for getting around the awkwardness would apply.

And that was why, when Wanda approached, Vision would run away.. even if the look on her face when he did broke his heart.


	4. Someone To Catch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision takes little Morgan Stark to watch the Maximoff twins first performance, and later, is forced to finally speak to Wanda.

There was always a murmur of excitement running through the Stark Circus on a show day, and even more so when a show was to include the first performance of a new act. The Maximoff twins were the Circus's first new act in quite a while, which added to the excitement further.

Everyone had to be at their very best.

Though Vision had tried to catch every one of the Twins' training sessions so far, he decided that he would skip the final one, mostly because it was getting harder to avoid Wanda afterwards, given the fact that she somehow always knew that he was there.

So, during when he knew the Maximoff's last practice was taking place, Vision ran a practice of his own with Nebula, making sure she still had a solid grip on all her commands, making sure she was ready for her own part of the show, before Tony came in for his own quick run through of the lioness's act. While Vision had trained Nebula, Tony worked with her in the Ring, as Vision froze up when faced with an audience.

Satisfied that the act was going to go well, Tony made sure that Nebula got a treat, then asked Vision a favour.

"Of course, Sir" said Vision. He had called Tony 'Sir' since he was a boy. Tony often told him not to, but he had so far struggled to break the habit. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, it's everyone's favourite job.."  
\--

And that was how Vision had been left with the task of minding little Morgan Stark around showtime. They were expecting quite big crowds that day, and Tony didn't want her getting lost amongst them, but he also couldn't have her getting in the way of the other circus performers as they prepared for the show.

Vision didn't mind watching Morgan. She was, after all, pretty much his sister. And Tony hadn't been lying.. watching the little girl was, usually, everyone's favourite job. It just became a much more difficult job on show day, when, like any small child, Morgan was a little overstimulated by all the lights and sounds and excitement. That, and she had apparently gotten into a tub of cotton candy just before Tony had left her with him. She had also, Apparently, become Wanda Maximoff's biggest fan.

And so, Morgan was currently bouncing around Vision's caravan on a a sugar high, chattering away about Wanda. How nice she was, how cool she was, how pretty she was.. All of which Vision knew painfully well.

"Can we go watch Wanda's show, Vision?"

"Well.."

"Please?" Morgan begged. "She said I should come!"

Vision sighed. He couldn't say no to Morgan. Nobody could.

"Alright" He relented. "But we'll go a little later, she's not on until last.."  
\--

They slipped into the tent just as Scott and Hope, the second-to-last performance of the night, were heading off. There was a little alcove, mostly unseen by the audience, where other members of the circus troupe could watch parts of the show if they wished. When Vision and little Morgan arrived, Peter was already there.

"Hey, Vision" He happily greeted. "You here to watch the twins too?"

"We're here to watch Wanda" said Morgan.

"Well, I brought Morgan to watch" Vision shrugged his shoulders in what he hoped was a nonchalant fashion, while also hoping that he was not blushing too much. "I've already seen them practice.."

"Yeah, but it's always better to see things with a bit of atmosphere, you know?" Said Peter. "Like the lights and the crowd.."

"That is true" Vision lifted Morgan up to sit on his shoulders, as he had done for Peter when he was small, and pointed up to the top of the trapeze towers, where Wanda was waving to the crowd. She really did look beautiful in that costume. "Look, Morgan. There's Wanda up there. And there's Pietro, over on the other tower."

"Whoa.." Morgan gaped. "Why's she up so high?"

"Well.." Vision suddenly realised that Morgan hadn't been at any of the twins practice sessions, and had been too young to take much notice of the trapeze when Hank and Janet were still with the circus. But the show was about to begin, and it was too late to properly explain. "Just watch. You'll see."

And so, they watched. Vision supposed that the atmosphere of the crowd added to the show in some way, but he didn't notice it much. He was simply transfixed by Wanda, as he always was. When she let herself fly once again, he heard Morgan gasp.

"Wow.. Wanda can fly!"

"Well, actually.." Peter tried to explain, until Vision unintentionally cut him off.

"Yes" Vision couldn't help but agree. "Yes, she can.."

They watched, for a while longer, through more leaps and flips and impressive tricks. And when the performance was over, the crowd cheering wildly, Wanda looked right down into the supposed to be hidden alcove and smirked, seemingly waving to the crowd, but really to Vision.

Vision blushed bright red, and gripped Morgan's legs to keep her from toppling from his shoulders as he hurried out of the tent.

"Vision, where are we going?" asked Morgan, quite confused.

"The show is over" Vision explained, forcing a smile. "We have to make sure we're not in the way when the Audience is trying to leave."

"But Vision" Peter tried to call after him, "The audience can only leave through the other.."  
\--

Sometime later, after all the crowds had dispersed, most of the Stark Circus troupe headed off into town, most likely the local bar, to celebrate a successful show. Tonight, Vision expected they would be gone quite a bit longer, as they would also be celebrating the Maximoff Twins being a smash hit. Vision never usually went with them, as celebrations of that kind were not really his thing, so instead, he stayed behind with the Mums and kids of the group.

Usually, he would use the quiet time to give Nebula a bit of extra exercise time in the ring, and that night was no different. He'd scattered scattered a few scraps of meat about for the lioness to find, and was happy to watch her enjoy her time out. Morgan sat just outside the ring. Pepper was busy counting up the ticket sales from the night, so Vision had agreed to mind Morgan for a little while longer. The little girl knew not to go near Nebula without an adult present, and was usually happy to watch the lioness from a distance.

For a while, Vision was wonderfully relaxed.. Until Wanda entered the tent, still wearing her costume, a heavily bedazzled scarlet leotard, and his heart immediately skipped a beat.

"Wanda!" Morgan hopped out of her chair and ran over to her.

"Salut, Morgan" Wanda ruffled the little girl's hair, then looked up at Vision, smirking, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Hey, Vision."

"H-Hello.." Vision stuttered.

"Wanda, I saw you flying!" Morgan bounced excitedly.

"I know" Wanda crouched to Morgan's eye-level to speak with her more easily. "I saw you with Vision after the show."

"Can you teach me how to fly like that?"

"Well.. Maybe one day" Wanda chuckled. "I can only fly like I do because I know Pietro will always catch me. That's the most important part of flying, dulce inima. Having somebody to catch you."

"Vision's a good catcher" said Morgan excitedly.

"Is he now?" Wanda smirked, glancing towards him again, and Vision blushed.

"Uh-huh!" Morgan grinned. Sometimes he takes me to the park, and he always catches me when I jump off the Jungle Gym.." Pepper's voice was heard in the distance. "Oh, that's my Mommy. I have to go now, bye Wanda!"

"Bye, Morgan!" Wanda called after the little girl as she rushed off.

"Morgan, wait!" Vision almost yelped. "Don't.." But Morgan was already gone. He glanced toward Nebula, but the big cat was too occupied with tearing apart a large steak to worry much about him.

Vision gulped. when he turned around, he found himself face to face with Wanda Maximoff, and they were completely alone.

"You and I need to have a talk, Vision" said Wanda seriously.

"We do?" Vision squeaked.

"Yes. We do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Salut: Hello  
> Dulce inima: sweetheart


	5. Not Quite a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gets to know Nebula, endearing herself to Vision.

"I w-wasn't avoiding you" Vision lied.

"Oh really?" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "So, you haven't been disappearing everytime you think I'm going to come near you?"

"An u-unfortunate coincidence" said Vision. "I am just very busy.."

"Not too busy to hide and watch my practices, then run away when I see you.."

"Well.."

"You need to pick better hiding places, by the way. I always know where you are" Her brow crinkled, like she was unsure of exactly why that was.. and then, quite suddenly, she looked rather sad. "I thought you and I were going to be friends, Vision. If I was wrong.."

"No!" Vision cried, immediately, and without any sign at all of his earlier stammer. "No, that's not it at all, it's just, uh.. your brother."

"Pietro?" Wanda frowned.

"Yes" Vision continued. It might not have been the whole truth, but he wasn't exactly lying, either. "He told me to stay away from you."

Wanda's confused frown became an angry scowl.

"Pietro.."

The shift in Wanda's energy was immediately noticed by Nebula, and Vision gulped.

"Uh, Wanda.."

"Frate prost! O să-l omor!"

Nebula turned at the sound of Wanda's raised voice.

"Wanda" Vision tried again, "You should really keep your voice down.."

"How many times do I have to tell him?!" Wanda snapped, as Nebula padded over, growling softly. "I can take care of myself, I don't need him to protect me from everyone and everything.."

"Wanda, be careful!" Vision pointed.

"What.. Ah!" Wanda turned, seeing a displeased Nebula at the edge of the ring, and yelped.

"Don't move for a moment.. Nebula is just protective" Vision instructed Wanda, raising his hand to calm the lioness. "Settle down, girl. Wanda wasn't yelling at me, were you Wanda?"

"N-No." Now it was Wanda's turn to stammer.

Nebula stopped growling, but she still seemed a little uneasy.

"Clench your fist" Vision told Wanda. "Hold it out for her to sniff, but don't move too fast.."

Slowly, nervously, Wanda did as Vision told her. Nebula sniffed Wanda's hand. Then, to the surprise of both Wanda and Vision, purred, and nudged Wanda's fist with her nose.

"Hey.." A small smile crossed Wanda's face, "I think she likes me."

"Yes.." Vision blinked, a little surprised. It usually took much longer for Nebula to warm up to people. "I think she wants you to pet her."

Wanda gently scratched the top of the big cat's head.

"She's beautiful.." Now satisfied that Vision wasn't in any danger, Nebula wandered away, limping slightly, in search of the rest of her treats. Wanda's smile faded a little. "Do you know what happened to her? Her paw, and.."

"No, and I'm not sure I want to know" Vision sighed. In light of that little escapade, his usual nerves around Wanda appeared to have faded. "She came to us that way, as a cub.."

"A cub.. So Stark raised her?"

"Actually, I raised her, and trained her. Tony just works with her in the ring."

"Why don't you, if you trained her?" asked Wanda, confused.

"Oh, I couldn't.." Vision blushed. "I.. Well, I'm not a showman."

"I'd watch you. Wanda smirked, and Vision's blush deepened at her words.

They fell quiet for a while, both watching Nebula, but the silence was not as uncomfortable as Vision expected.

"Um.. not that it is any of my business, but I am a little surprised you aren't out celebrating with your brother and the others."

"Partying the night away isn't really my thing.. and I'm not sure I want to be anywhere with my brother right now" Wanda huffed.

"That's maybe a little bit harsh, isn't it?" said Vision thoughtfully. "I'm sure he's just trying to look out for you.. and as you said, he does always catch you.

"I know" Wanda sighed. "I know I am lucky to have Pietro. And we have been through a lot, so part of me understands why he behaves the way he does.. but I am not a child. I don't need him to protect me all the time. It can be a bit.. inabusitaore. Stifling. We ran from our last place for a reason. I just don't want to end up feeling like I exchanged one prison for another.."

"Prison?" Vision jumped a little.

"Not a literal prison, don't worry" Wanda chuckled.

"Good to know" Vision chuckled himself, a little nervous, but relieved.

"It just.. It wasn't nice, where we were. The people there.. they weren't good people.." Wanda's gaze lingered for a little too long on Nebula's scars.

"I'm sorry.." Vision shuddered a little, haunted by the ghosts of his own repressed memories.

"It's okay, now that we're away from there, that we're safe.. I just need a little bit more space sometimes.. and for Pietro to trust me to choose my own friends. I mean, just because Pietro can be a bit of a curva barbat doesn't mean that every guy we meet in our age group is the same."

"A.. curva what?"

"Oh, never mind that.." Wanda blushed, then paused, thinking for a moment. "Do the other performers go out after every show?"

"Not everyone, all the time" Vision replied. "Clint has a family now, so he only goes now and then. But generally a few will go out after a show, yes."

"Do you?"

"Not often, no. Not really my thing either, I suppose."

"Pietro can never resist a party.." Wanda mused, "So I imagine he'll be going more often than not. When he does, you and I can hang out after shows! Eventually, maybe my brother will grow a brain and see that he was wrong.."

"Uh.." Vision blinked, not at all prepared for the path this conversation had suddenly taken. "W-Well, I.."

"Unless you really are trying to avoid me.."

"No" said Vision quickly. "N-No, of course not. It's just that I usually use that t-time to give Nebula a bit of extra exercise."

"Misto, I'd love to get to know her better. How many people get to say they're friends with a lion?"

"W-Well.. Well then, I guess that would be okay."

"Great!" Wanda grinned and kissed his cheek, then skipped quite gleefully out of the tent. "See you after next show, Vizh!"

Vision's cheeks burned bright red, watching her as she departed. He touched the spot where she had kissed him, and a goofy smile spread over his face.

Maybe, with Nebula to act as a furry buffer, a bit of time with Wanda would not be so scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> "Frate prost! O să-l omor!": Stupid brother, I'll kill him!
> 
> curva barbat: manwhore
> 
> Misto: cool


	6. Ghosts of our Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda shares a secret with Vision.

And so, it became routine for Wanda to join Vision when he exercised Nebula after the show. Sometimes Morgan would be there too, and sometimes Peter, acting as buffers between Vision and his beautiful new friend. But equally as often, it was just the two of them, and Nebula, of course. Despite his continued awkwardness around Wanda, Vision came to look forward to his time with her.

Wanda would ask him questions, mostly about training Nebula, and a few other questions about life with the circus. Vision would stammer out a reply, a blush creeping into his cheeks, but if Wanda ever noticed just how awkward he was around her, she very politely never mentioned it. She would listen to whatever Vision was saying, however long it took him to say it. Sometimes she would laugh, but usually at something Nebula had done, never at Vision, though the sound made his heart jump.

Nebula seemed to like Wanda. She'd taken to her faster than anyone besides Vision himself. When Wanda entered the tent, the lioness would limp over hoping for a scratch under the chin that Wanda happily granted. Nebula also seemed to show off whenever Wanda was around, prancing and preening and doing her tricks without prompting. She would often trot over afterwards to nudge Vision pointedly, almost as though she was trying to teach him how to attract the beautiful trapeze artist as his mate.

When Wanda laughed and asked what the lioness was doing, Vision would blush and toss a scrap of meat across the ring, claiming she was simply after another treat.

Sometimes they would walk around the ring together, with Nebula bouncing around them like a playful little kitten. While Vision's behaviour around Wanda was still somewhat awkward, he was becoming less uncomfortable in her presence. She was becoming someone he was happy to call his friend. Of course, Vision was quite sure his feelings for her went beyond friendship, his jumping heart when she laughed, or his stomach doing backflips when she smiled were evidence of that. But for now, her friendship was enough.

Wanda never spoke much about herself or her own past during the time they spent together, aside from the vague information that she had already told him the first night she had come to find him in the tent. Vision didn't ask, didn't push. Besides, Vision didn't like digging into his past much either. After all, he had decided that he must have blocked the memories out for a reason.

Wanda's past was her own business. However, Vision was soon to learn one of the reasons she did not like to talk about it.  
\--

When the weather grew warmer, Vision would sometimes assemble a large wading pool in the tent for Nebula to splash about in after the show, which was exactly what he had been doing on the day in question. He had taken his shirt off and set it aside so he didn't get wet when filling the pool, or, as currently seemed more likely, from Nebula splashing about as she got in.

Vision's upper body was marked with the scars of his abusive early years, mostly on his back, a few across his chest. His circus family were used to them, rarely commenting on the scars. It hadn't occurred to him that the sight may be shocking to someone who didn't already know that the scars existed, until Wanda entered the tent for their now regular post-show catch up. He had been too occupied with Nebula at first to hear Wanda gasp, but when he turned to greet his friend, her naturally wide eyes had grown even wider, her hand covering her mouth. Vision opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong, but Wanda spoke first.

"Vision.. What happened to you?"

"Hmm?" For a moment, Vision was confused, then glanced down at himself, suddenly embarrassed, and scrambled to retrieve his shirt. "I-I'm sorry.. I understand that they're n-not the nicest things to look at.."

"No, it's n-not that.." This time, it was Wanda's turn to stammer a little. "You don't have to hide them, and you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. I know it's none of my business. I was just a little startled.."

"Oh.. well, that's understandable.." Vision clutched his shirt, but for some reason, didn't put it back on just yet. "The truth is, I can't remember exactly what happened. I think my father did it, and I know it's why I ran away.."

"You ran away?" Wanda's gaze on him softened.

"When I was about Ten years old. That's how I joined the circus" This wasn't something Vision talked about much, lest anyone had ever come looking for him, and he wasn't sure why the words came so easily now, when he was usually so awkward around her.. but somehow, they did. "What actually happened before that, I don't know. Everyone thinks I must have blocked it all out."

"That make sense. I wish I could forget mine.." Wanda winced, as though suddenly realizing she'd said too much.

"Yours?" Vision frowned, finally putting his shirt back on. Nebula lounged in her wading pool, watching them both.

Wanda paused for a moment, then sighed, looking at him.

"This might seem strange, since we haven't really known each other that long, but.. I feel like I can trust you, Vision.

"You can" He replied without thinking.

"So, if I were to show you something.." Wanda continued, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I.. y-yes. I promise."

Wanda turned away from him, tugging down the zipper on the back of her costume, and Vision panicked, trying to avert his eyes, and was about to object. Then he saw it. The smooth, pale skin of her back, marked by a jagged scar. Somewhat similar to some of Vision's own, but much newer, pink and only recently healed. The thought of someone hurting her sparked a fire in Vision's gut, and he suddenly found himself wanting very serious words with whoever it was.

"Pietro tried to protect me.." Wanda murmured. "But when he couldn't anymore.. that's why we ran. What we were running from, when you helped us.."

"I see.." Vision knew there was more to the story, but he didn't need to hear it then.

"You won't tell?" Wanda covered the scar again, turning to face him. "It's just.. people look at you differently, when they know you've been hurt that way. Like.. You're small, or weak, like you need to be sheltered and protected. Pietro was already over-protective, but after this happened, it's worse.."

"I understand.." said Vision, and he did, more than he'd even realised. "I promise, I won't tell."

"Thank you.."

Suddenly, Wanda hugged him, and for a moment, Vision was startled. Nebula stood in her pool to nudge his shoulder, and this prompted Vision to action, hugging Wanda back.

"You're welcome.."


	7. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision's growing friendship earns the ire of Pietro.

Vision gladly kept Wanda's secret, about her hidden scar. She had trusted him, after all, and he would never betray that trust. It was a nice feeling, knowing that somebody you cared about trusted you enough to share things that few others knew.

And Vision did care about Wanda. He cared about her quite a lot. The fact that anyone had hurt her the way he had been hurt, hurt her badly enough to leave a permanent mark, deeply troubled him. She didn't deserve that, and if he had anything to do with it, it would never happen again. Not because she was small or weak, or needed his protection. Wanda was strong in her own way.. He just disliked the idea of her being hurt.

Vision's feelings for the beautiful Trapeze artist definitely went beyond his attraction to her, although having said that, his attraction was still growing the more time he spent with her. Yes, her trapeze costume, which she was often still wearing when she spent time with him, hugged her perfect curves in all the right places, but it was more than that.

Wanda's eyes sparkled like precious gemstones.

He watched her joke with Natasha, and her laughter became one of his favourite sounds.

He watched her make valiant but doomed attempts to help Peter with his Homework, or saw her allow Morgan to draw her into a game, and his heart was warmed by her kindness.

Vision still watched Wanda's performances, completely entranced. She looked so happy, so free, almost as though she really were flying.

Vision always listened when she spoke to him, but sometimes, found himself distracted by her perfect ruby lips, and found himself imagining what it might be like to kiss her.

And sometimes, Vision imagined that, maybe, the attraction wasn't one-sided.

On a few occasions, he had found her sitting in the stands during his training sessions with Nebula. She claimed that this was because she never got the chance to see Nebula during the actual show, but that wouldn't explain her showing up to watch multiple times a week. Especially since, though Vision may have been imagining things, or experiencing bouts of wishful thinking, Wanda seemed to be watching him more than Nebula.

As the weather had grown warmer, Vision often went without his shirt when doing his grunt work around the circus. And once or twice, perhaps a more telling clue towards potential attraction, he swore that he had caught Wanda staring at him. Not at his scars, though he knew they were hard to miss. She was looking at him.. almost admiring. Of course, when she knew she had been caught looking, she would blush and pretend that she hadn't been, hurrying off to busy herself with something else. Sometimes she would act as though she just happened to be passing by, and she would wave, or smile the sweet little smile that made Vision's heart skip a beat. Once, that smile had distracted him to the point that he dropped a box of tools on Clint's foot, following which he meekly stood by and let the archer curse him out in response.

However, if Pietro witnessed any of these little moments between Wanda and Vision, he never missed an opportunity to glare at him.

Yes, even if Vision had been brave enough to act on his growing feelings for Wanda, there was one rather large obstacle standing in their way.. her twin brother absolutely hated him.  
\--

This situation came to a head, not for the first time, when Pietro confronted Vision while he was carrying some equipment to the tent.

"What did I tell you about staying away from my sister?"

"I have stayed away from your sister.." Vision told him, and he wasn't exactly lying. When they spent time together, Wanda was always the one who sought Vision out, not the other way around.

"Don't play dumb with me, baiat leu" Pietro crossed his arms. "Look at you, walking around without a shirt.. You are clearly trying to seduce Wanda."

"Pietro, it's hot out" said Vision, exasperated. "Half the men in the circus are walking around without a shirt.. You're walking around without a shirt."

"I am not a danger to my sister.."

Vision groaned, and thought, but, didn't say, it was a little hypocritical of Pietro to be so concerned about Wanda when he was out seducing other people's sisters nearly every weekend.

"I am not a danger to your sister, or anyone else. Think, you've been here nearly two months now. Have you ever seen me with a girl?"

"Uh.. no" Pietro faltered, considering. "Are you gay?"

"Wha.. No!"

"Ha!" Pietro grinned, seeming annoyingly vindicated as he marched away. "Then you just remember to stay away from Wanda!"

Vision almost wished he had 'accidentally' dropped his things on Pietro's foot, except that Pietro needed his feet in working order to keep Wanda safe during their performances.  
\--

Vision tried to shake off his feelings of annoyance as he headed into the tent, where Sam was practicing with Redwing.

"Hey, Vision.." Sam waved. "Pietro was looking for you.."

"He found me.." Vision grumbled, setting down the things he had brought with him.

"He seemed pretty annoyed.." Sam continued, raising his arm for Redwing to land on and giving the bird a treat. "He's got it in his head that you want to sleep with his sister."

"Oh.." Vision blushed, fiddling with a few things. "Does he?"

"Oh.." Sam caught Vision's blush, and his eyes widened, a grin spreading over his face and laughter escaping his lips. "Oh damn, you do!"

"No!" He bristled. Well, that might have been a lie. If the opportunity ever presented itself, if it was something Wanda wanted too..

"Hey, no shame here. That girl is gorgeous.."

"Stop it!" Vision snapped, annoyed. "What I want, it's more than.. never mind, it doesn't matter.."

Vision turned to leave the tent, and Sam's laughter faded.

"Vision, wait, I didn't mean to upset you, man.. Vision!"

Vision knew Sam hadn't meant to upset him, but he didn't look back. He just needed a moment to himself, to decompress.

Everything was getting so complicated..


	8. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision finds himself needing to apologise to Wanda.

Vision, annoyed and frustrated with just about everyone and everything right now, marched out of the tent.. and almost crashed directly into Wanda, who was wearing an equally annoyed expression.

"Vizh, I was looking for you. I just spoke to Pietro, and I wanted to apologise for his.." She paused, looking up at him, and frowned. "Hey, are you okay?"

She reached up to touch his cheek, and Vision was very, very tempted to lean into her touch.. But he pulled away from her instead, shaking his head.

"I.. no.. I can't do this right now, Wanda.. I'm sorry, I just can't.."

He stomped away, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Wanda behind him.  
\--

Vision hid himself inside Nebula's carriage, sitting by her cage and burying his face against his knees. When he finally looked up, he wasn't sure how much later, the lioness seemed to be gazing at him almost accusingly.

"What?" He frowned.

Nebula growled.

"Oh, Wanda's fine.."

Another growl.

"What do you know about it? There's no way you could ever understand, you're just a.."

Nebula glared.

Vision gulped. Wanda's hurt expression flashed through his mind. He wasn't sure he'd even really seen it at the time, but now he couldn't get it out of his mind.

His issues weren't Wanda's fault.

"I'm an idiot.."

Nebula simply licked her paw in response.

"I'll apologise later.."

Nebula purred, raising her head in search of a scratch under the chin. Vision sighed, granting the big cat's request.  
\--

Unfortunately, a chance to apologise to Wanda proved hard to come by. He was kept distracted by his busywork around the Circus, and sometimes babysitting Morgan, while Wanda was distracted with working on her performance. Apparently, or so he heard from Peter, she and Pietro were adding a few extra tricks to the act.

So, Vision did not actually see Wanda until their next little aftershow get together, and, he couldn't help but notice, she arrived a little later than usual.

"Hey.." She murmured.

"Hello.." He spoke in almost perfect unison with her, and they both blushed.

"I.. are we okay?" Wanda asked him, sounding almost nervous. "If I've done something wrong, or you want me to go.."

"No!" said Vision quickly, blushing deeper. "N-No.. I've been meaning to apologise, actually. The other day.. It was nothing to do with you, I was just having a rather difficult morning."

"Because of my frate prost.."

"Hmm?"

"Stupid brother" Wanda translated, frowning.

"Partly.." said Vision, brushing Nebula's fur. "But it wasn't just because of him.. In any case, I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. I am sorry, Wanda."

"Apology accepted" Wanda smiled softly. "Everyone has bad days."

"It's still no excuse for how I acted.."

"Really, it's okay.." Wanda stepped into the ring, scratching Nebula behind the ears and smiling when the lioness purred. "Anyway, I'm sorry too.."

"For what?" Vision frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"For Pietro making your day worse."

"That's hardly your fault, Wanda.."

"I know" Wanda sighed. "But he won't apologise, even if part of him knows he should.. so I will, for him.."

"I'm not sure that's how apologies work.." Vision smirked slightly.

"I know that too," Wanda huffed. "I just hate that.. He's more complicated than he seems, you know. My Brother, I mean."

"Most people are."

"That's true.. it's just hard for him to trust anyone, after everything we've been through. I think.. It's not fair, I know, but I think he puts a lot of that onto you, because you're the first person we saw when we escaped."

"I see.." Vision frowned.

"He was just.. hardwired for mistrust at the time" Wanda continued. "He still is.. part of him is worried that the man we ran from might come looking for us. That's why the circus is good for us, we'll always be moving. If he did ever catch up with us, it wouldn't be good.."

"What do you mean?" Vision asked, not sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, he made quite a lot of money from Pietro and I.. not that we ever saw any of it. And I'm pretty sure he's just the sort of nenorocit who would rather us dead or maimed than making money for anyone else."

Vision felt anger flare in his gut, the same anger he'd felt when Wanda had shown him her scar, and spoke without thinking.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"You wouldn't?" The most wonderful smile crossed Wanda's face.

"Well, not if I could help it" Vision blushed. "And I understand your brother being protective, I do, but.."

"But what?" Wanda tilted her head, rather adorably, and Vision swallowed, trying to suppress a strange flutter in his stomach.

"I just.. The part that I think bothers me most, is that Pietro.. He gets so stuck on all the things he thinks that I might do to you" Vision explained. "Like you have no say in any of it, like it's something that would just happen, like you're powerless to resist some almighty seduction or something, and that.. That's not right."

"Oh?"

"Well, I don't think so, anyway.." Vision blushed again, dragging his gaze away from her. "I mean.. These things go two ways, don't they?"

"They do.." Wanda moved a little closer to him.

"As it should be" Vision continued, trying to focus on brushing Nebula and thus not noticing Wanda's approach. "Both parties' feelings need to be taken into account, and then, of course, there is the matter of consent.."

"Vizh.."

Vision almost jumped, gulping when he turned around to see just how close she was.

"Uh.. yes, Wanda?"

"I think I'd like to kiss you.." Wanda whispered. "Is that okay?"

"I.. I.. Y-Yes.. Okay."

Wanda leaned up on tip-toe, gently pressing her lips to Vision's.

It was a quick peck, innocent and chaste and lasting only a few seconds.. Barely even a kiss at all, by some people's estimation, but that didn't matter when it was Vision's very first.

He felt it all, fireworks and an angel choir and his heart about to leap out of his chest. It was everything a first kiss was supposed to be, and when Wanda pulled away, after those few seconds that felt so much longer, she took a little piece of Vision's heart with her. But that was okay, because though he didn't know it at the time, she'd given him a little piece of hers in return.

"Come to lunch with me Tomorrow?" She asked shyly, blushing almost as brightly as he was.

"I.. what about your brother?" Vision swallowed.

"I'm tired of tiptoeing around Pietro" Wanda replied. "Who I spend time with is my business, and.. I like spending time with you. It's not fair that we only really get to talk hiding away in a tent two nights a week just because my brother is being an ass. So.. lunch, please?"

Well, he couldn't exactly deny her when she said please.

"Alright. I'll come to lunch." Vision managed a smile.

"Great!" Wanda's eyes lit up, and she skipped off with a spring in her step. "I'll meet you at twelve!"

A goofy grin spread over Vision's face as he watched her skip out of sight. After a moment, Nebula nudged his hand, and he turned to see the lioness looking rather smug.

"Okay" He chuckled, scratching her behind the ears, "Perhaps you do know what you're talking about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Nenorocit: Asshole


	9. Dating Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision seeks advice.

Vision whistled to himself as he finished brushing Nebula's coat, and returned her to her carriage with a skip in his step.

His first kiss. It was so, so much more than he could have ever imagined it to be. It was special, magical, mostly because of the girl whom he had shared it with.

Wanda was beautiful and kind and brave, and so much stronger than she even knew. And maybe it was crazy, but now she had kissed him, even just that quick little peck, now that he knew how it felt to have her perfect soft lips pressed against his own, Vision already couldn't imagine ever wanting to be kissed by anyone else.

And now tomorrow, he was having Lunch with her. Life was looking very good indeed.

Or at least it had been, until the following morning when Vision's rose-coloured glasses fell off, or at least a little askew, and his nerves returned.

Why had he agreed to lunch?

He should have asked more questions.

Was this lunch a date?

Vision had never been on a date before, he had no idea how to handle them.

If it was a date, was it formal or casual?

Was he supposed to pay, or would they split the bill?

Vision had absolutely no idea how to handle any of this. He needed help, fast.  
\--

"Peter!" Vision hurried to his little brother figure, mostly just because he was the first person he'd thought of.

"Hey, Vision. What's up, you look kinda stressed.." Peter paused, frowning. "Is something wrong with Nebs?"

"No, Nebula's fine. I just.. I think I might have a date, and I need help.."

"Oh.. you know I'm like the least qualified person in the whole Circus to deal with that, right?"

"I know.. I just wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't laugh first."

"Oh.. You, know, Pietro brings home girls every week" Peter mused. "Maybe you should ask him for adv.."

"No!" Vision immediately cut him off. "I can't ask Pietro.."

"Why?" Peter was confused.

"The date is with Wanda."

"Oh!" Peter's eyes widened in realisation. "Is that why Pietro doesn't like you?"

"I think it is slightly more complicated than that" Vision sighed, "But basically.. yes."

"Hmm.. you could try Thor? He gets lots of girls."

"Thor also hasn't had a steady relationship since Jane left" Vision frowned. "I'm not looking for advice on how to get a girl into bed, Peter. Wanda means more to me than that. She's special."

"Right, okay.." Peter thought for a moment. "Maybe Steve? He's had that long distance thing going for a while with that nice British lady.. Peggy, that was it!"

"Steve, right, good idea."  
\--

Vision and Peter hurried to the trailer Steve shared with Sam, informing Steve of Vision's dilemma, and by extension Sam as well, since, of course, he lived there.

"Okay, bud" Sam rubbed his hands together, "I taught Steve everything he knows, here's what you should.."

"Actually" Steve cut him off, "When I first started dating Peggy, the best advice I got came from.."  
\--

"Natasha?" Vision slightly nervously knocked on the Tightrope Walker's door, with Peter, Sam, and Steve hovering behind him.

Natasha had a carriage to herself, and could be rather cranky if she was woken too early. Thankfully, Vision was in luck today, as she opened the door in a rather cheerful mood, munching on a poptart.

"Well, aren't I lucky, a visit from four of my favourite boys. What's the occasion?"

"Vision has a date" said Peter.

"He needs advice" added Steve.

"And he wouldn't take it from me" Sam huffed.

"Of course not, Vision's not an idiot.." Nat stepped aside to let them all in. "This date is with Wanda, I'm guessing?"

"How did you know?" Vision frowned.

"Vision, that girl's been sweet on you pretty much since she got here."

"She.. She has?"

"Mmhm" Natasha nodded, sitting down. "She was asking about you all the time that first week or two when she stayed in here with me, before they finished clearing out Hank and Janet's old trailer.."

"That's true.." said Sam thoughtfully. "She did ask about you a lot.."

"Oh.." Vision blushed.

"She stopped asking around the time I assume you actually started talking to her" Nat finished her poptart. "Now she just talks about you a lot.. So, what kind of advice were you looking for?"

"Anything," said Vision eagerly. "Anything at all. What do I do? What do I say? What should I wear?"

"Calm down, kid, you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm. First, just breathe for a second.."

"Right. Okay. Breathe. Yes.." Vision took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you.."

"Good. Now for starters, lunch dates are usually more casual" Nat began, "And we're in a pretty small town right now, so there's not really any fancy options anyway."

"Got it" Vision nodded. "So.."

"Wear something comfortable, something that makes you feel good, but no need for over the top fancy. And as for everything else.. Just be yourself."

"But you mean like.. A cooler version of himself, right?" Sam interrupted.

"No, birdbrain, I mean himself" Nat rolled her eyes before turning back to Vision. "You don't have to win Wanda over, Vision. She already likes you, so just keep being the guy that she likes."

"That makes sense," Vision smiled. "Thank you, Natasha. Your advice has been very helpful.." Vision skipped off to prepare himself.

"Good luck!" Nat called after him. "Let me know how it goes!"

"I still think you should have told him to be a cooler version of himself.." Sam frowned. "Maybe I should follow them into town, help him out.."

"Interrupt that poor kid's date and I'll drag you up onto my tightrope and drop you from it" Natasha warned.

"Alternatively" Sam gulped, "We could just hang around here, have a chill day.."

"That sounds good" Steve agreed. "Join us, Peter?"

"Sure."

All three of them hurried out, leaving a very smug Natasha behind them.  
\--

Vision dressed in what he thought was one of his nicer shirts, and his current cleanest pair of trousers, hovering near the edge of the Circus's current grounds as he waited for Wanda.

It was only now that he realised that he hadn't really left the circus very much since he'd arrived as a child, and definitely never with only one other person.

"Hey, Vizh.."

Vision turned at the sound of Wanda's voice, his breath caught at the sight of her. She was dressed in jeans and a light red sweater that suited the day's mild weather, and her hair, usually pulled back when she was performing or practicing, was loose, falling in soft waves over her shoulders. Casual, but still, in Vision's eyes, absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello, Wanda.. you look very nice."

"Thanks.." Wanda blushed a little. "You scrub up well yourself. Ready to go?"

"Uh.." Vision hesitated for a moment.

"If you've changed your mind.." Wanda's face fell.

"No!" Said Vision quickly. "No.. I just.."

"Just what?"

"I.. I haven't left the circus in a long time.. a very long time.. I'm just a little nervous.. it probably sounds silly.."

"No.. not at all. I understand.."

"You do?" Vision was shyly hopeful.

"I do. It can be scary, leaving what you know. Even when what you know isn't very nice. But.." Wanda slowly reached for Vision's hand, lacing her fingers through his own, "You're safe with me."

"I know.." Vision felt a small smile spread over his face. "Okay. Let's go."


	10. What It Means To Be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision chat over lunch.

Vision walked hand in hand with Wanda, letting her lead the way due to her greater worldly experience.

"So.." He asked, slightly nervous, "Does your brother know about this?"

"I didn't tell him," Wanda replied, slightly sheepish. "It's not that I'm scared, or ashamed of this, of us.."

"There.. There's an 'us'?" Vision's heart fluttered.

"Well.. there could be an 'us'" Wanda smiled shyly. "I think I'd like for there to be an 'us', and that means I will have to tell Pietro eventually. Soon. Just not Today.. Because he's a lot, Pietro can be a lot, all macho and overprotective.."

"I understand.."

"I do too, most of the time. But.."

"But?" Vision asked gently.

"I was happy last night, and when I woke up this morning.. About our lunch, I mean.."

"Oh.." Vision's heart sank a little. "And now?"

"Inca fericit.. Still happy" Wanda quickly reassured him. "I meant it, when I said I was done tiptoeing around my brother, but when I tell him, I know he's going to be a durere in fund about it, and I didn't want to deal with that yet, or get my good mood ruined.. I didn't want to be grumpy when I saw you."

"That makes sense" Vision smiled, giving her hand what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. "I'm glad you're not grumpy."

"So am I.." Wanda leaned up to kiss Vision's cheek.

Vision blushed, but his smile widened.

They were both too happy to notice that someone might have been watching them.  
\--

They eventually stopped at a nice little Cafe that seemed to specialise in brunches, as many cafe's do nowadays, and took a table outside.

Vision scanned the menu, looking rather overwhelmed at the options.

"Hey.." Wanda reached across the table, gently squeezing his hand. "Are you alright, Vizh?"

"I'm fine.." Vision's heart did a happy little backflip. "I'm just, uh, not very well practiced at eating out.."

"I see.. Well, at a place like this Eggs Benedict is always a safe bet.. If you like eggs, of course."

"Oh.. yes.. I like eggs.."

"Problem solved then" Wanda smiled.

"Yes, it seems it is.." Vision managed a shy smile back.

Soon, a Waitress approached the table.

"So, what'll it be?"

Vision, who was not used to talking to anyone outside his circus family, and especially not young women, suddenly found himself rather tongue-tied.

"Um.. uh.. I like.. Eggs.."

The Waitress looked at Vision as if he was a little bit nuts.

"Sorry, he's shy" Wanda squeezed Vision's hand comfortingly. "We'll both have the Eggs Benedict, and a pot of tea for two, please."

"Coming right up" The Waitress scribbled down their order and hurried off.

"Sorry.." Vision blushed furiously. "That was embarrassing.."

"It's alright. It makes sense that you're a little.." Wanda squeezed his hand again, then paused, recognition dawning on her face. "Oh.."

"Oh what?"

"Vision..you get nervous talking to girls, don't you?"

"Well, I.." Vision blushed.

"You do! Oh, it all makes more sense now" Wanda chuckled, not at him, but rather due to pride in herself for working something out. "There wasn't anyone around close to your age, before me. You weren't avoiding me because you didn't like me.. You were just shy."

"No.. well, maybe a little" Vision huffed, embarrassed. "I know it's stupid, really stupid, completely ridiculous.."

"It's not stupid" Wanda cut him off.

Vision paused, not sure how to reply.

"It.. it's not?"

"No. It's actually really sweet.. That you got over that for me."

"I don't think you would have let me not get over it" Vision chuckled.

"Probably true" Wanda agreed.

"And trruth be told, I don't think I am entirely over it.." Vision continued, "But you, Wanda.. I think you are a special case."

"Well.." Wanda blushed, "That's nice to know."

They laughed together, still holding hands over the table.  
\--

"So" said Wanda, after their food arrived and Vision had poured tea for them both, "Tell me more about yourself, Vizh. Let's really get to know each other."

"Um.. alright" Vision thought for a moment, chewing a mouthful of his meal. "I don't remember much from before the circus. Maybe my Mother, vaguely, but she died when I was quite small."

"I'm sorry, Vizh.." Wanda gazed at him sympathetically. "You don't have to talk about anything that's going to upset you."

"I don't remember enough to let it upset me too much anymore" Vision shrugged. Although, on occasion he did still feel sad without quite knowing why. "But I remember the night I ran away. I don't remember what exactly made me run, but it was bad, and I was scared, so I just ran.. it was dark, and the first light I found was the Circus, so I hid there.."

"You were very brave."

"For running and hiding?" said Vision incredulously.

"At your age, running away from all you knew, with no idea where you'd end up?" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Damn right that's brave. It took Pietro and I years to run, and that was scary enough.. I can't imagine how ingrozit.. Terrified.. You must have been, running into the unknown as a child."

"I ended up where I was supposed to be" Vision shrugged. "And for the record, I think what you and Pietro did was just as brave."

"You think so?" Wanda paused, chewing and swallowing her current mouthful.

"I do" Vision replied, sipping his tea. "It is as you said earlier.. Leaving what you know can be scary, even when what you know isn't very nice."

"So.. we're both brave, then" Wanda blushed a little.

"I think we are" Vision smiled.  
\--

A little later, Vision sneakily paid the bill while Wanda was in the bathroom, and then they began the walk home, hand in hand.

"Thanks for paying, Vizh. You didn't have to" Wanda blushed a little.

"I was trying to be a gentleman.." Vision replied, blushing himself.

"I already know you're a gentleman" Wanda smiled softly. "You don't have to prove anything to me. Next time we'll split it, okay?"

"Okay" Vision agreed.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, until Wanda spoke again.

"So.. if you don't talk to girls much.. when I, uh, when I kissed you last night.. was that.."

"My first kiss" Vision confirmed, blushing. "Yes.. so if I didn't.. if I wasn't.. I'm sorry if.."

"Vision, calm down" Wanda chuckled. "It was, uh.. it was mine too, so I really don't have the experience to judge what you did or didn't do.."

"It.. it was?"

"There weren't really many opportunities for kissing.." Wanda shrugged. "Well, Pietro found them, but I didn't.. Not that I'm complaining at all.. I'm glad it was you."

"You are?" Vision's heart swelled.

"I am. So.. maybe we could give it another go before we get back? In case Pietro's waiting to confront us at the gate or something."

"Yes.. uh.. Okay.."

Wanda smiled, leaning up on tiptoe to kiss him. And this time, Vision, a little less shy, pulled Wanda closer, kissing her back.  
\--

Unbeknownst to either of them, a shadowy figure watched from a distance, making a phone call.

"Boss? I've found one of the twins. And if one's around, the other can't be far.."


End file.
